A New Meaning to The Word Darkness
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginevra always new she was different, better even. She was much stronger. What happens when she gets changed to Slytherin and changes occur? What happens when she's swallowed into a world of darkness when she meets her real father? R


A/N: Okay, so I can't do anymore fics that I started so, I'm going to delete them and do one story at a time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

XxXx

Ginny walked through the corridors with a big smirk playing on her lips as her hips swayed and her heels clicked. As she continued through the corridors of Hogwarts she slowed down when she heard her brother's voice saying. "And Ginny became such a slag! She doesn't even know how to dress anymore, like she's going to get killed and raped."

She turned around and had her wand to his neck in less than a minute and said, "Say it again, asshole!"

"Ginny, calm down." Hermione exclaimed.

"Shut up, Granger!" Ginny spat disgustedly.

"Don't be rude!" Harry yelled.

"Then treat me nicely, okay? Oh yeah! I got switched to Slytherin!" Ginny exclaimed with a smirk and sauntered off towards the dungeons. She sauntered to the common room door and whispered the password. When she entered the common room Pansy Parkinson walked in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Red?" She asked curiously.

"Got switched houses, anyone got some fire whiskey?" Ginny asked with amusement in her voice.

"Little lost weasel?" Ginny heard none other than Draco Malfoy ask from the portrait hole.

"No, I'm home." Ginny responded with a smirk as she turned to see his shocked face.

"Oh so you're the student sharing a common room with Blaise and I?" He asked curiously as he took a step towards her.

"But of course I am, Ferret." She replied with a snarky tone of voice.

"This is gonna be fun, little red." Draco said as he stepped directly in front of her and caressed her cheek as she sneered at him.

"Watch yourself, you might wake up with bat-bogeys." She said with a smirk and pushed him away and turned around and grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey from Pansy. She twisted the cap off and took a big swig from it without any change in her demeanor. "Oh by the way, Malfoy. I'm on your side, if you know what I mean."

"I actually don't know what you mean…" He said confusedly.

"Oh well… So Pansy, come to my common room and get drunk with me?" Ginny asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"But of course!" Pansy said with a smile and the two girls walked into a corridor and through a silver door. They entered at room about the size of the usual common room with similar furnishings.

"Okay, let's get drunk." Ginny said and sat gracefully in a leather armchair as Pansy did the same to the sofa beside her. Ginny took another swig of the amber liquid and handed the bottle over to Pansy. This continued until the alcohol was gone and the girls were both decently drunk.

"So, why are you in Slytherin?" Pansy slurred.

I don't fit in with those Gryffindorks!" Ginny laughed out.

"You did always seem different, but like why Slytherin?" Pansy asked loudly as the girls smiled at each other.

"I fit in best with you guys." Ginny replied as Draco and Blaise walked into the room to see the two girls in conversation.

"So this is Ms. Weasley!" Blaise said and walked up to Ginny and kissed her hand and winked at her.

"People usually call me Ginny, but I don't like it…" Ginny said with a frown.

"Then we'll call you Nia, because you're going to end up a Gem to us." Blaise said with a smile as Draco stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"I'll be right back, I'm getting changed into something more comfortable." Ginny said and walked into the door with 'Ginevra' written on it. She entered the room and walked to her trunk and opened it. She undressed and pulled on a pair of black cotton short shorts and a tight camisole and then walked back into the living room as she pulled her hair from her pony tail and shook it.

"Nia, you look gorgeous!" Pansy said.

"No I don't, but thanks!" Ginny said gleefully as she fell gracefully into her chair.

"You look different; your hair's a lot darker than it used to be." Pansy said.

"Does it, let me see this." Ginny said and stood up and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She saw her face with less freckles and her hair was a very dark red, her skin was a lot more clear and a porcelain white. She was the most shocked when she saw her eyes were so dark they were almost black. "What the fuck…"

"Are you alright in here?" Pansy asked as she entered the bathroom to see the shocked girl.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." Ginny muttered and swept from the common room and into the dungeons and ran to the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office. "Let me it, I don't know the password but it's very important."

The gargoyle nodded and opened up to reveal a staircase and she ran up them and knocked on the door. She heard Dumbledore say, "Come in."

"Professor, I have a problem." Ginny said with a confused look on her face as she walked in.

"I see we do. What happened to your appearance?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, I just looked in the mirror and saw how I look!" Ginny said shrilly.

"Should we contact your parents?" Dumbledore asked and Ginny nodded and her walked to the fireplace and flooed the Weasleys. When the two adults entered the room their faces fell.

"Ginny! Oh Merlin, I didn't think it'd happen this soon Arthur!" Molly shrieked.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked.

"Now Molly, just relax, we have to tell her." Arthur said.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked getting angry.

"Okay, let's sit." Molly said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ginny asked with anger boiling in her veins as her eyes flashed ted.

"Ginny, we're… We're not your real parents." Arthur said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked with glassy eyes.

"You're not ours." Molly said and started blubbering.

"Who the hell's am I?" Ginny asked with rage in her eyes.

"Tom Riddle's." Dumbledore said with a grave face.

"So I'm Voldemort's kid; and you never told me?" Ginny yelled with tears in her red eyes.

"We wanted to help you." Molly said.

"Well look where that got you! Six children, I'm gone." Ginny said and stood and ran from the office. She ran down the steps as tears fell from her eyes, when she got to the dungeons she slid down the wall and felt sobs wrack her body. Suddenly she stopped crying amd stood. She wiped her eyes and smirked, she was going to make this fun. She was going to meet her father! She sauntered down the hall to her shared common room and entered; when she entered she saw Draco, Pansy and Blaise all sitting on the couch look up at her. "Hello!"

"What happened, Nia?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not a Weasley." Ginny stated with a smirk.

"Then who're your parents?" Blaise asked.

"You know when I told Draco here that I was on his side?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Pansy said.

"Yeah well I guess it's because my dad's Tom Riddle." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes, take me to him." Ginny said.

"Get changed and then we'll go see Severus." Draco said and Ginny nodded and walked into her bedroom and opened her trunk once more and undressed and pulled on an emerald green strapless dress that ended just at her knees. She pulled on a pair of 4-inch black open-toe pumps. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom and charmed her dark hair to curl and pull itself into an extravagant updo. She then added a bit of eyeliner and mascara to her face and walked into the common room and saw the trio give her approving looks. Draco took her arm in his and led them all out of the common room and into the dungeons. He led them all through the corridors and to Severus' office and knocked.

"You may enter." Severus drawled form inside, the four entered the room and Severus looked up and gasped. "How did you find her?"

"Even he knew?" Ginny asked loudly.

"He's the dark lord's second hand man." Draco whispered to Ginny.

"Let's get you to Malfoy Manor, all of you. Draco bring Ginevra, Blaise, Pansy you go together." Severus said and they all nodded and Severus, Blaise and Pansy all disappeared.

"Nia, are you sure?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, but stay near me." She said and he nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and apparated them. When they landed Ginny looked at the big manor and took a deep breath in.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded and he took her hand and led her into the manor and through a few corridors and into the dining room. When they entered they saw the dark lord and Severus speaking quietly.

"Okay, where is she?" The dark lord asked.

"Right here." Ginny said quietly, causing the two men to turn and look at her. The dark lord's eyes widened and he stood quickly.

"Ginevra?" The dark lord whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." She said with tear in her eyes.

"My Aphrodite is back in the manor!" He said and hugged her, causing her to stiffen. "I'm sorry, you're probably in shock."

"Yeah, a bit… But I'll get over it…" Ginny muttered.

"You really are my daughter!" The dark lord exclaimed loudly and then looked at her neck to see a necklace with a snake at the end. "That necklace was the last thing I ever gave you."

"Really?" Ginny asked quietly and started to play with the necklace.

"Yes, Draco she will be staying in the room next to yours, show her to it." He said to Draco.

"Yes, my lord." Draco said then bowed and took Ginny's hand once more and led her out of the room. When they left the room her led her to the entrance hall and up the staircase to the second floor. He showed her a room with a silver 'G' on the door and left the room for her to look around. She sat on the bed ad looked at the bedside table to see The Dark Lord holding a baby with soft black hair. She walked across the room and sat at the vanity and took her hair out of its updo. She then saw her hair had become a soft black and all of her freckles were gone. She stood and removed her dress and put on a pair of plaid pajama shorts and a black camisole on. She crawled under the blankets and fell into a soft slumber.

XxXx

The next morning Ginny woke up and sat up slowly remember the events of the night before, she gave a true smile and stood. She walked to the bathroom attached to her room and started the shower and undressed. After she had the right temperature she stepped under the water and washed her hair and body and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her body and into her bedroom. She pulled out matching lace bra and knickers out of her trunk and out them on. She rifled through her clothes and pulled on a strapless black lace corset and a pair of dark tight jeans with a pair of silver 4-inch pumps. She walked out of her room to see Draco waiting in the corridor with Blaise. She looked at them and pulled her black hair into a messy bun and said. "Morning."

"Good morning gorgeous!" Blaise said and kissed her cheek causing her to smile at him. Draco crossed his arms at the exchange and caught Ginny's eyes and smiled at her which she returned.

"Time to meet the death eaters." Draco said.

XxXx

A/N: Okay the end of chapter 1, R&R I love reviews!


End file.
